Real Love
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: The year is 1984; conflict can be found in all places. Local married man Brendan Brady finds himself attrative to local bar man Steven Hay as he keeps coming to the same bar to spend more time in his company. They both have bad childhoods,a wife,two children to look after. They fall in love though many things are in the way; even those closer to home turn against them...


Real Love

**Chapter One: Danny Boy**

He leaned forward slightly; eyeing up the pretty brunette with a small glass of Shandy in his bruised hand. That small injury occurred just yesterday after a dodgy deal failed; something that doesn't happen often. His name is Daniel Houston, most people just call him Danny for short. A small smile crept across his face.

"Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?" Danny asked her with confidence; he took one sip out of his glass.

The woman went by the name Ann Minniver; she is informally known as Mitzeee. She takes a sip out of her wine glass which has white wine in it. She brushes her long and thick hair back with a small smile.

"Well considering I'm a model; not as much as I would like Danny boy" Ann teased with a small giggle. She kept looking at the stairs.

He shuddered at the nickname she given him; mainly because it wasn't the first time someone presented him that pet name. He glanced at Ann's equally attractive friend for a few moments.

"Of cause; I seen you on a couple of the local magazines on the front page; you're doing well for yourself ain't ya?" Danny hissed in a nonchalant tone.

His tone of voice was unexpected which resulted in the conclusion of the once pleasant conversation. She looked towards her friend with a look that told her to carry on for her; she patted her shoulder gently before retreating towards the office door of the local club they were in.

"Looks like it's just me and you " Danny retaliated quite strongly; he doesn't like being rejected by women.

Kelly Anderson looked towards the office door where Ann was hiding out until her boyfriend arrived. This wasn't the first time that Ann left her in the company of a man who was getting too personal.

"Would you excuse me; I need to talk to Mitzeee" Kelly informed an irked Danny before picking up her purse.

Making her way towards the office door under the watchful eyes of Danny as he took another quick sip of the Shandy. Feeling agitated because of the second rejection in under an hour. She was already in the office by this point.

"Thanks for that; thanks a fucking lot!" Kelly hissed with her arms firmly crossed; she has always been vulgar.

Ann has had her suspicions about this woman; she wasn't even interested until she heard that Ann got in touch with a modeling agency and got into a deal with a couple of the local magazines.

"The only reason you're having a go at me is because that photographer said that you weren't pretty enough for the front page; I'm just trying to cheer you up" Ann averred; moving up slightly.

Some footsteps were heard walking towards the office door with the two women looking towards the door. Silence soon returned which prompted Kelly to carry on her unpleasant choice of words.

"How is leaving me alone with that fat creep suppose to cheer me up?" Kelly aggressively hissed just as the door opened.

With Danny standing there with a look of disapprobation which worried the two women. He didn't like being made a fool out of. Especially by two women like this; he smiled at Kelly which left them both uncertain.

"You like making a fool out of me Ann?" Danny snarled; he leaned in closer which made her heart beat faster.

More footsteps were heard rushing up the stairs and the person they belonged to pulled Danny back. Kelly gasped with fear as she put her back against the wall; letting them both past. Ann rushed after them despite wearing high heels; it did slow her down.

"Warren! Leave it!" Ann shouted as she got right in the middle of both of the men before any major damage could be done.

He hesitated before letting him go as requested by his girlfriend. The man was known as Warren Fox. He was slowly becoming one of those deadbeat members of the community; with the club making no money and Ann's job being the main source of income much to his embarrassment.

"Would you like to tell me who the hell you think you are?" Warren hissed; he doesn't recall seeing this man's face before.

Danny straightened up his own blazer and tie. He had his eye on this place for a while now which is why he was here in the first place. He was awaiting the owner and now it looks like he's here.

"I'm Danny; look I meant no harm to your lady; I was never going to touch her" Danny tried to reassure him; their first time meeting hasn't gone down very well.

While the men were talking; Ann noticed Kelly walking down the stairs without even a goodbye. Warren has calmed down by this point though he did feel like a coward as he doesn't think he has defended his girlfriend's honour.

"Well done Warren; you made her leave now" Ann spoke with feelings of slight chagrin.

She took a seat on the stool opposite where Warren was standing. He shook his head; making himself a drink. He glanced over at the three empty glasses on the desk and he wasn't very impressed.

"Since it's my last day; I won't charge you" Warren spoke as he glanced over at an interested Danny.

This new discovery was brilliant news for Danny; it was almost too good to be true. That must mean that the club is up for sale. He always had an idea something like this would happen after that unknown woman with blonde coloured hair stopped coming to work. Danny wasn't sure of her name. Though he didn't expect it to be this soon.

"Are you selling up?" Danny asked him; hoping that his luck wouldn't end just yet as he awaited for an answer.

Warren just gave a simple nod; he needed to sell up quickly and get another job that doesn't require much effort. Though times were tough and jobs were getting incredibly hard to get nowadays. He was getting pretty desperate.

"Yes; it's already on the market" Warren informed him; taking a huge sip out of the glass. He was even thinking about going down the mines.

A cunning smile came across Danny's face. His luck was finally in; Ann looked at him. Almost like she knew what his plan was as she kept her eyes on him while she poured herself another drink.

"Well that's funny isn't it? Because I just got some money in and I've been looking for a club to own; me and my friend has been looking all over; what do you think about that?" Danny questioned; he sounded very giddy about the prospect.

Ann was even interested as she looked at him while sipping some more white wine from the wine glass. Warren gave a small smile as he thought about this for a moment. This sounded like a done deal.

"It doesn't sound that bad; how much would you like to buy?" Warren asked him; hoping he would buy the lot though if not; he could compromise if needed.

After all; he had an joint-partnership with someone previously so this isn't new to him and Danny may be just what the business needs. With his money and his friend who is also interested.

"Half of it; my friend would buy the other half" Danny apprised him; not saying his friend's name just yet.

Though that will be revealed if they ask about it which so far; they haven't. Warren gave a nod after thinking some more. He leaned in closer as he had to hear something else from him. This needed to be said.

"On one condition; you never touch Mitzeee again; do you understand me?" Warren solicited.

Danny just simply put his hand out; after brief uncertainty. He shook it; he trusted that he would keep his promise however he doesn't know Danny and he doesn't know that he tends to double-cross people. Ann eyes widened.

"So Danny boy; who is this friend of yours?" Ann asked out of curiosity; this friend had no face and no name so far; it didn't sound very legitimate.

Perhaps the friend doesn't exist and he is pretending so Warren will sell up faster; though of cause. This friend did very much exist and Danny would be willing to say his name to both of them.

"His name is Brendan Brady; I can even give you his address if you want" Danny notified them both however he kept his eyes on Ann.

After a few moments of silence. Danny stood up without even finishing his drink. He turned back towards Warren. He could see that the man was thinking about the offer very carefully now.

"I best get back; who knows whose about at this time of night" Danny spoke in an uncertain tone.

He thought for a moment before writing down an address and phone number on a piece of paper. Warren read the information before placing it in his pocket; he looked back up to find Danny already gone. The truth was he had given them Brendan's details; instead of his. He was very sneaky.

"Well that's that then" Ann piped up; sipping the rest of her white wine.


End file.
